A Tear In Reality
Chapter One I tap my fingers against the clear windows, gazing out at the snowy, frozen world beyond this sorry excuse for a car. "Are we there yet?" I murmur under my breath, not daring to breathe through my nose so that I can't catch a revolting whiff of a chunk of metal. My nightmares of a new house was unfolding into reality. A new city, a stupid, "new" -more like rotting- house- All we had to do to reach it was go through a damn mountain. I'd rather fall off a cliff than step into the moldy wood tiles of my biggest fear. I gently press the button that allowed to window to come down, sighing in relief at the fresh wind embracing my pale face. I lean out the window, taking sight of the snow embedded on the tall green pines. If only we could just stop here and forget anything about a new place to live. I think unhappily. I slouch down in the car seat, barely noticing the ragged bumps of the tires hitting icy stone. I look over at my parents, wondering what was going on in their hopeless minds. Mom catches my eye and trills, "Oh, Danielle, why have that long face?". I glared at her. "First of all, this car is a wreck. Second, I have just lost my friends that were with me for five years... to a new city! And last of all, I hate the new house." I reply snottily. I honestly don't care about how childish I sound for a seventeen year old girl, or how "disrespectful" I was to my own parent. I brush the jet black hair from my eyes, which lazily follows the rushing blur of white as we drive. Mom doesn't reply to me. I can understand that, because her dull mind can't possibly transfer what I just said to her puny, gray brain. Although, I couldn't figure why she didn't talk back, starting up that old conversation of me being a brat and all that shit. I always say that it is just my personality. Suddenly, my father calls out in shock. I whip my head around, aware of the sudden lurch the car gave. My loose seat belt trembles violently. "Dad, wha-" I start to yell out. The car disrupts my sentence as it swerves off the road, ice cracking at its rubbery tires. It all happens so fast. My ADHD part of my brain notes the screams echoing around the car- mainly mine, the unhealthy crunch of the car slamming against the frozen rocks, the shards of glass showering me and my family. I bang my head against the head seat as my seat belt gives way, and I can taste the metallic whiff of blood at the corner of my lips. Pain lashes out at my belly as something sharp grazes the ripped up shirt and I feel something warm trickle down my forehead, yet I still resist the temptation of giving in and letting my life fall into oblivion. The car suddenly stops at the bottom of the mountain. I groan as I try and sit up in the awkward position everyone was in. "M-mom? Dad?" I falter, looking for any signs of life. I lift up a bleeding hand, weakly attempting to move the rubble. I hiss in pain as I feel an ache in my bruised ribs. I push away a large bag that had somehow made it into the car, and find my mom. I fight back a downfall of tears as I see my dad next to her lifeless, bleeding body. "N-no..." I collapse, rubbing my fingers against my bleeding head. "This can't be real." My silent sobs turn into wails, and I sit back in the back seat, finally letting my senses go. No need to live on. I feel my life-force finally falling. Falling, falling into the clutches of darkness. Chapter 2. This is mainly a filler. A long time ago, my grandfather told me something about life being a game of dice, a game of poker, a game of luck and fortune. At first, I couldn't understand what he had meant. I've always wondered to myself why he would say something like that to me when I was younger. But now, I can see his point of view. A person makes a move and the dice is rolled. Either bad luck or good luck comes his or her way. When the game ends, the person always loses, and dies. There's nothing more to that. My dice has been rolled and I can see what has been waiting for me. A whole lot of money and luck has been lost to a simple roll of di. I feel that my game of poker has ended. Chapter 3. I open my eyes to see myself underwater. Underwater. Bubbles tinged with green and blue swirling around my hands, schools of fish swimming around in circles around me. I feel an ache in my ribs, although I can't fathom why it is in such pain. I kick my legs, and gasp in pain. Wait, gasp? This is not reality. I'm not bleeding, nor do I have wounds split open at the side of my head. The places on my body where I had been cut is clean and smooth, but an ache threatens on. This is probably a dream. Why did I not die? I thought I'd never survive the aftermath of the crash. I feel myself kicking my legs, trying to reach the surface. I finally split the smooth surface of the water, and look around to find any solid land. However, instead of finding land, I find myself screaming at an island of spiders, each furry creature crawling on one another. I hate spiders. I desperately swim away, ignoring the burning pain in my limbs. Only then did I realize the distorted skies and the alternate colors of the sea. A green sky with white twisting in all sorts of ways into the space. A purple tinge to the greenish blue liquids. I see no land anywhere, no matter how far I stretch my aching neck. This is only a dream, Dani. I scold myself. Wake up! I pinch myself on the arm, wincing when it hurt far more than it was supposed to hurt. I feel myself sinking from tire, and when I blink, I find myself on top of a mountain. I can't feel the icy white starting to attach to my clothes, but I can feel the wounds that I have earned when the car had crashed. I close my eyes, wishing for this nightmare to end. "Just a dream, just a dream." I murmur to myself as I curl up in a ball. "Go away, go away. Dissapear..." I lift open one eye to see the snow through my hand. I bite back a scream as I trip over my own feet. Whatever this "dream" meant, I hated it. I stand up on my shaking legs and take a step. Instead of finding solid ground, I fall into a fissure, darkness blinding my sight. "Help..." I wail. I notice that the darkness has gone, and I see a fluffy, light brown dog leaping around my feet. I gently pat it on the head before it rapidly grows into a monster of a cute puppy. I cringe and lashed out my arms in defense. Don't hurt me, I think. I hear someone calling out behind me. Calling out... I can no longer trust what is in the box. The dog/monster keeps growling at me, green saliva dripping from it's slobbery, stinking mouth. Shit. I think. The creature charges at me, but trips and ends up having a huge paw crashing onto my legs. I bite back a cry of pain. My affection of dogs will be long gone after this freaky nightmare ends. My di has been tossed, now let the rotton luck do it's job. An arrow whistles past my ear, and I lose whats left of my sanity. "Wake up, you idiot!" I scream, grabbing my arm and squeezing it. I black out. Chapter 4. Category:Crystal's Fanfics and Stories Category:Original Story